sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Sonic the Hedgehog – główny protagonista serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest niebieskim jeżem i sławnym Freedom Fighterem, który mieszka na Mobiusie, gdzie walczy ze złym tyranem - Doktorem Ivo Robotnikiem. Historia thumb|left|Sonic i Tails uciekają przed Scratchem i Grounderem W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Sonic biegł razem z Tailsem, kiedy obaj zostali złapani w pułapkę przez Scratcha i Groundera. Sonic postanowił im wtedy opowiedzieć jak pierwszy raz się spotkali, aby wmówić im jak wiele dla siebie znaczą. Pewnego dnia Sonic i Tails przybyli do wioski, w której mieszkańcy byli przerażeni. Spotkali wtedy Dragon Breatha, który szukał drogi na konwent łowców nagród. Sonic postanowił się tam udać z Tailsem, aby przeszkodzić Doktorowi Robotnikowi w ogłoszeniu nagrody za złapanie jeża. Sonic wtopił się wtedy w tłum, a później ujawnił się, ciągnąc Robotnika za wąsy i uciekając. Sonic ukrył wtedy Tailsa i przebrał się za dyrektora cyrku, wprowadzając Frankly'ego, Skweela i Dynamighta w przepaść. Później podał Davy'emu Sprocketowi i Armsowi liny, za które roboty złapały. Jeż pobiegł następnie, pociągając ich za sobą i wrzucając na kamienną ścianę. Na koniec starł się z Dragon Breathem, przebierając się za Willhelma Tella. Gdy robot rzucił w jeża swoją maczugą, przeciął na pół jabłko na jego głowie, oraz drzewo, które się na niego zawaliło. Sonic udał się następnie do Tailsa, podając mu drugą połówkę jabłka. Jakiś czas później Sonic postanowił zatrzymać się przy stoisku z Chili dogami, kiedy okazało się że był to wielki robot sterowany przez Coconutsa. Sonic i Tails uciekali przed robotem, gdy ten zaczął do nich strzelać. Ostatecznie Sonic skierował wszystkie armaty robota w kokpit, co sprawiło że Coconuts sam wysadził swoją maszynę. Sonic i Tails drzemali później, kiedy przerwał im Grounder. Robot wrzucił na głowę jeża dynię, co zdenerwowało Sonica. Sonic pobiegł za Grounderem, ale po drodze zatrzymał się i uderzył Scratcha liną, którą robot miał zamiar zrzucić ceglany mur na jeża. Po tym jak Grounder rozbił się o mur, Sonic pobiegł dalej. Nieco później jeż dał się zwabić dziewczynie, która w rzeczywistości była dmuchaną lalką Scratcha. Robot uderzył Sonica kamieniem w głowę, po czym razem z Grounderem zrzucił go w dół. Sonic wylądował na dnie, gdzie wykonał swoją piłę tarczową i przekopał się z powrotem na powierzchnię. Sonic przebrał się za lekarza, mówiąc Scratchowi i Grounderowi, że będzie ich musiał przepadać. Ostatecznie jeż zdołał ich zrzucić w tę samą przepaść, do której sam był wcześniej wtrącony. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic musiał się poddać, gdy Tails został później złapany przez Groundera w sieć. Jeż został zamknięty w klatce, ale zdołał się z niej wydostać, gdy zjawił się Coconuts. Jeż zasugerował mu, aby wtrącił Scratcha i Groundera do klatki. Gdy jednak robot to zrobił, Sonic wybiegł na zewnątrz i wrzucił do środka również Coconutsa. Kiedy Doktor Robotnik nadlatywał, Sonic zaczął biec dookoła klatki, wzbijając w górę chmury dymu. Następnie wziął od Groundera jego telefon i połączył się z Robotnikiem, każąc mu wyłączyć silniki. Robotnik uczynił to, myśląc że był dość nisko nad ziemią. W rzeczywistości doktor rozbił się na swoje własne roboty, podczas gdy Sonic i Tails uciekli. Po tym jak Scratch i Grounder wysłuchali tej historii, Sonic uwolnił siebie i Tailsa, a następnie uciekł. thumb|left|Sonic ratuje Spelunka W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Sonic i Tails biegli przez Marble Zone, gdy Scratch i Grounder zaczęli ich ścigać. Niebieski jeż założył na siebie kostium górnika i razem z Tailsem wskoczył do gejzera, który chwilę później wystrzelił, wyrzucając Scratcha i Groundera w górę. Sonic i Tails pobiegli dalej, natykając się na skarbiec, który należał do kreta Spelunka. Kret był agresywny wobec intruzów i wystrzelił w nich z kuli armatniej. Sonic zabrał Tailsa i zaczął uciekać przed kulą, którą udało im się zgubić w korytarzach. Sonic i Tails mieli zamiar wbiec następnie po torach kolejowych w górę, ale tam zaczął ich gonić Spelunk w wagoniku. Sonic i Tails uciekali przed nim w drugą stronę, ale tam drogę zablokowała im przechodząca rodzina żółwi. Sonic przebrał się wtedy w kontrolera ruchu i zatrzymał Spelunka, pozwalając żółwiom przejść. Następnie puścił samego kreta, podczas gdy razem z Tailsem miał zamiar wbiec w górę. Jednakże wtedy podłoga stała się pod nimi śliska i bohaterowie wpadli do klatki Spelunka, która była wykonana z diamondiusu - materiału niemożliwego do zniszczenia dla Sonica. Gdy bohaterowie byli uwięzieni, sufit jaskini zaczął się walić. Spelunk otworzył również pod ich stopami właz do bardzo głębokiej przepaści. Sonic i Tails trzymali się krat, gdy w krytycznym momencie cała klatka została zniszczona przez spadający z sufitu kryształ. Niedługo potem do przepaści spadli Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder. Po tym jak Sonic i Tails ich pożegnali, chcieli wydostać się z jaskini, ale wyjście było zawalone. Sonic uratował wtedy Spelunka przed spadającym głazem, co zmieniło nastawienie kreta. Sonic przekopał się następnie przez zawalone wyjście jaskini, umożliwiając bohaterom ucieczkę. Gdy uciekali korytarzami, Sonic rozpruł ubranie Spelunka i wykorzystał nić z diamondusu do zatrzymania kolczastych kul, które blokowały jeden z tuneli. Następnie jeż ponownie uszył ubranie Spelunka i mu je oddał. Bohaterowie wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie nakryli Robotnika, Scratcha i Groundera na rabowaniu skarbu kreta. Sonic przebrał się wtedy za poborcę podatkowego i związał Scratcha i Groundera paragonem, który miał być ich rachunkiem. Sonic wrzucił ich następnie na taśmę Egg-O-Maticu, którą Spelunk zdetonował. Po tym jak Robotnik, Scratch i Grounder zostali pokonani, Spelunk obiecał Sonicowi i Tailsowi chili dogi. thumb|Sonic zakochany w Breezie W odcinku Lovesick Sonic Sonic i Tails mieli rozbić obóz, gdy jeż usłyszał wołanie o pomoc. Okazało się, że Scratch i Grounder schwytali Breezie, która była jeżem. Sonic przebrał się wtedy za fotografa i oszukał zmanipulował Scratcha i Groundera do wejścia w klej rozlany na ziemi. Gdy roboty były unieruchomione, Sonic rozwiązał Breezie i uratował ją. Jeż zakochał się w niej i był gotów spełnić każde jej życzenie. Aby chronić ją przed słońcem, rozłożył dla niej parasol. Breezie poprosiła go następnie o kwiaty, które jeż szybko przyniósł, ale okazało się że jej ulubione rosły w ogrodzie Mobisia Marvelosa Merigoldias Garden. Sonic kazał Tailsowi zająć się Breezie, podczas gdy sam pobiegł na równik, zdobywając mapę. Po drodze natknął się na aligatory, wielkiego pytona i kanibale, ale wszystkie zagrożenia udało mu się ominąć. Gdy dotarł do ogrodu, pokonał ognistego smoka i zabrał kwiaty do Breezie. Wtedy ta poprosiła go o chili dogi, lecz jej ulubione przyrządzał Chef Charlemaine z lodowego terytorium. Sonic pobiegł tam, po drodze prosząc niedźwiedzia polarnego o kierunek. Gdy wrócił, był cały pokryty w śniegu jak bałwan. Po tym jak podbiegł do ogniska, roztopił śnieg i podał Breezie jej chili doga. Okazało się jednak, że był on zimny, a Tails nie mógł go podgrzać w ognisku, które Sonic zagasił. Breezie skierowała więc jeża do pobliskiego miasta. Gdy Sonic z niego wracał, Tails próbował go zatrzymać, mówiąc mu że Breezie nie jest tą, za którą ją uważa. Sonic jednak nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na przyjaciela i pobiegł do Breezie. Przed podaniem chili doga wręczył jej miłosny amulet, oraz poemat, który dla niej napisał. Nagle Scratch i Grounder złapali go w pułapkę, którą były bieżnia, oraz magnes, który przyciągnął jeża. Breezie uratowała jednak Sonica, który odwdzięczył się jej szybko, zabierając ją z dala od wielkiego zgniatacza, który Scratch i Grounder chcieli na nich zrzucić. Sonic dowiedział się wtedy, że Breezie była robotem, którego Robotnik stworzył aby wyeliminować Sonica. Breezie powiedziała także Sonicowi, że musi on powstrzymać Robotnika przed kradzieżą wody z mobiańskiego rezerwuaru. Jeż pobiegł do tunelu, który wykopał Robotnik. Jeż podczepił wtedy linkę do Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizera, odciągając maszynę z dala od rezerwuaru. Gdy jeż siedział smutny, Tails przyniósł mu wiersz napisany przez Breezie, co poprawiło mu humor. thumb|left|Sonic złapany przez Scratcha i Groundera W odcinku Slowwww Going Sonic i Tails przybyli do Sloth City, gdzie wezwał ich Rocket the Sloth. Sonic zaczął oglądać dom leniwców, aby przygotować dla nich obronę. W trakcie prac jeż ciął drewno, a także przydzielił Slotha do wypatrywania zagrożeń. Gdy Scratch i Grounder zjawili się w pobliżu wioski, Sonic wybudował wokół domu leniwców betonowy mur. Następnie pobiegł skonfrontować roboty, które dysponowały promieniem spowalniającym. Sonic nie dał się jednak im trafić i pobiegł po Tailsa. Bohaterowie natknęli się później na dmuchaną szkołę. Sonic przebrał się wtedy za szkolnego dróżnika, aby przeprowadzić dmuchane dzieci przez ścieżkę. Gdy Scratch i Grounder próbowali go trafić promieniem, jeż stworzył trąbę powietrzną, a następnie rzucił nią daleko poza horyzont. Później Sonic i Tails spotkali leniwca, którym okazał się być Grounder w przebraniu. Sonic został wtedy trafiony przez Scratcha i został spowolniony. Badniki zabrały jeża i zamknęły go w klatce, w jaskini pod wodospadem. Sonic zaczął się po jakimś czasie robić głodny, a Scratch i Grounder mu dokuczali. Gdy zjawił się Tails, Scratch chciał trafić go promieniem, ale Sonic złapał robota za ogon, umożliwiając przyjacielowi ucieczkę. Tails trafił później Sonica promieniem, który miał odwrócone działanie i przyspieszył jeża. Sonic dokonał następnie odwetu na badnikach, wyrzucając Scratcha i Groundera z jaskini. Po tym jak Tails trafił Robotnika przyspieszającym promieniem, Sonic wyciągnął zasilający broń kryształ i wrzucił go do rzeki. Jeż podziękował także Rocketowi za pomoc w odwracaniu uwagi Scratcha i Groundera. thumb|Sonic stający do wyścigu z Grounderem W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Sonic i Tails odpoczywali przy drodze, gdy zainteresowały ich często przejeżdżające nią autobusy. Bohaterowie pobiegli do pobliskiej wioski, gdzie napotkali grupę owiec wciąganą w hazard przez Smily'ego. Owce miały odgadnąć w której z trzech skorup orzecha jest ukryte ziarno, które ukrywał High Voltage Flimflammer. Sonic zdołał pokonać robota trzykrotnie, doprowadzając do jego zniszczenia. Jeż miał nadzieję, że owce dostały nauczkę, ale Smiley zdołał je zwabić do Casino Night Zone. Sonic i Tails przybyli do kasyna, gdzie jeż odkrył, że wszystkie gry były tam ustawione. Sonic przebrał się następnie za mechanika i otrzymał od Scratcha i Groundera klucze do położonej w piwnicy maszyny sterującej grami. Sonic zdołał ją przestawić, w taki sposób aby owce wygrały i zabrały wszystkie pieniądze z kasyna. Jeż ujawnił się następnie Scratchowi i Grounderowi, uciekając przed nimi na tamę. Przedtem zostawił Tailsa w kasynowej bawialni. Tam jeż przerobił dźwignię przepuszczającą wodę na automat do gier. Następnie przebrał się w garnitur, cylinder i wąs, zachęcając roboty do gry. Gdy przesunęły one dźwignię automatu, wylała się na nich woda, która zmyła ich z tamy. Sonic wrócił potem do kasyna, ale nie zastał tam Tailsa. Zamiast tego natknął się na Smily'ego, który przekazał mu, że lis został złapany przez Doktora Robotnika. Sonic musiał wziąć udział w wyścigu o los dłużników Robotnika - jeśli jednak wygrałby wyścig, to nigdy nie zobaczyłby Tailsa. Przed wyścigiem Robotnik drażnił Sonica, powtarzając mu warunki wypuszczenia Tailsa. Sonic przystąpił następnie do wyścigu z Grounderem, gdzie start utrudnił mu Scratch. Jeż ścigał się początkowo z Grounderem, ale później zatrzymał i szedł tempem spacerowym, gdy Grounder przypomniał mu Tailsa. Jeż nie wiedział co robić, gdy nagle Grounder zrzucił na niego głaz. Sonic przeżył uderzenie, a gdy Groudner się nad nim znęcał, zdradził przez przypadek gdzie trzymano Tailsa. Sonic pobiegł z powrotem na stadion i uwolnił lisa z lochu pod stadionem, po czym wrócił na stadion i zabrał Grounderowi flagę, którą trzeba było dostarczyć do mety. Okazało się jednak, że Robotnik mimo tego porwał już swoich dłużników do obozu niewolniczej pracy. Sonic zdołał uwolnić owce, a także przerobił sfinks z głową Robotnika na swoją twarz, doprowadzając doktora do płaczu. Jeż spotkał się potem z owcami, które były mu wdzięczne za ratunek. thumb|left|Sonic w więzieniu Robotnika W odcinku Sonic Breakout Sonic i Tails kupili najnowszy numer komiksu "Crack Ups", w którym rozbawiła ich parodia Doktora Robotnika, porównanego do Humpty'ego Dumpty'ego, a Sonic zachował dla siebie również własny plakat. Gdy Sonic dowiedział się, że Robotnik porwał Sketcha Lampoona, autora komiksu, oraz zamknął go w więzieniu, postanowił pomóc. Sonic i Tails zakradli się do więzienia, gdzie jeż wpadł na pomysł aby dać się złapać i uwolnić Lampoona od wewnątrz. Przedtem jednak postanowił się nieco zabawić z Robotnikiem. Sonic przebrał się za malarza i namalował swój wizerunek na oknie więzienia. Gdy Robotnik wezwał Scratcha i Groundera, jeż zrzucił na nich platformę, na której opuszczał się z więziennej wieży. Następnie przebrał się za surfera i razem z Tailsem podał Scratchowi i Grounderowi paralotnię. Gdy roboty odleciały, Sonic zerwał ich paralotnię, zrzucając je do wody. Następnie Sonic i Tails pobiegli na plażę, gdzie ukryli kotwicę pod zamkiem z piasku. Gdy Scratch i Grounder wrócili, Sonic udawał zmęczonego, aby roboty go ścigały. W ten sposób zwabił ich na kotwicę, z którą się zderzyli. Ostatecznie Sonic zdecydował się dać się aresztować. Roboty skuły go i zabrały do więzienia. Sonic spotkał tam Sketcha Lampoona, którego pochwalił za ostatni komiks z Robotnikiem, ale zasugerował także że na plakacie jeż powinien być wyższy. Sonic miał nadzieję zostać wtrąconym do normalnej celi, ale Robotnik przygotował dla niego specjalne skrzydło, w którym znajdowały się pułapki przypisane do koloru niebieskiego, a także niemożliwa do zniszczenia klatka. Sonic początkowo obawiał się, że nie uda mu się wyjść z tej sytuacji. Udało mu się jednak oszukać Scratcha i Groundera, wmawiajac im że posiadał numer "Crack Ups" z kolejnego miesiąca. Gdy roboty weszły do jego celi, Sonic przyczepił do pleców Groundera swój plakat. Aktywowało to pułapki Robotnika, które zniszczyły klatkę Sonica. Jeż zabrał następnie klucze od Scratcha, którymi rozkuł siebie i wydostał się na zewnątrz. Tam spotkał Tailsa, razem z którym postanowił aktywować wszystkie sensory więzienne, aby doprowadzić do przegrzania się głównego komputera. Po tym jak jeżowi udało się pozbyć Scratcha i Groundera, zwabiając ich w jedną z więziennych pułapek, pobiegł po Sketcha Lampoona i Tailsa. Ostatecznie udało im się uciec z więzienia, które zawaliło się. Rozbawił ich również Robotnik, który wylądował w takiem samej pozycji jak w komiksie. thumb|Sonic ratujący Tailsa z Warp of Confusion W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Sonic i Tails znaleźli chili doga, który był oczywistą pułapką. Jeż kazał lisowi zostać na miejscu, podczas gdy sam ustawił się przy chili dogu. Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts próbowali go wtedy zaatakować, ale jeż obrócił ich własne pułapki przeciwko nim. Kiedy jednak wracał po Tailsa, nie zastał go na miejscu. Jeż zorieontował się, że Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts próbowali związać jego przyjaciela. Sonic jednak wytworzył trąbę powietrzną i rozwiązał przyjaciela. Później upomniał Tailsa, mówiąc że nie wybaczył sobie gdyby coś mu się stało. Nazajutrz Sonic obudził się, ale zauważył zniknięcie Tailsa. Natychmiast pobiegł do bazy Doktora Robotnika, podejrzewając że był on to w zamieszany. Jeż ominął zabezpieczenia bazy i wyłączył je, ale gdy rozmawiał z Robotnikiem to dowiedział się, że doktor wcale nie porwał Tailsa. Sonic obawiał się, że Tails mógł odejść z powodu ich wczorajszej rozmowy. Jeż udał się więc na poszukiwania lisa i znalazł jego trop, prowadzący do Warp of Confusion. Sonic znalazł tam Tailsa, którego porwał Doktor Warpnik - kuzyn Robotnika, który został pięć lat temu wygnany do tego miejsca za swoje szaleństwo. Sonic musiał go słuchać, do czasu aż pojawił się Robotnik. Gdy kuzyni ze sobą walczyli, Sonic uwolnił Tailsa i dowiedział się, że lis nie uciekłby nigdy z jego powodu. Sonic i Tails uciekli potem przed Scratchem, Grounderem i Coconutsem, oraz przed potwornymi rybami stworzonymi przez Warpnika. Ostatecznie Sonic wykonał swój Triple Spin, dzięki czemu wydostali się z Warp of Confusion na czas, zanim Dimensional Tunnel eksplodował. thumb|left|Sonic i Książę Charnock W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Sonic i Tails dostrzegli katastrofę statku kosmicznego. Jeż uratował następnie księcia Charnocka i Splorga z planety Rhombus przed Scratchem i Grounderem. Po krótkim powitaniu kosmitów, Sonic i Tails dowiedzieli się że jeśli nie wrócą oni na czas na swoją planetę, to młodsyz brat księcia zniszczy Mobius. Sonic pozbierał szybko brakujące części do statku, ale wciąż brakowało im dwóch istotnych elementów - szklanej pokrywy kokpitu i stożka nawigacyjnego. Bohaterowie udali się do dżungli, gdzie Sonic uratował Charnocka przed jadowitym wężem i wodospadem. Scratch i Grounder wrócili również aby wykorzystać na Sonicu Electro-Suction Plate, ale ustawili go tak że sami padli jego ofiarą. Po znalezieniu w dżungli pokrywy do kokpitu, bohaterowie przybyli do wąwozu gdzie zdobyli stożek nawigacyjny. Scratch i Grounder ponownie zaatakowali ich panelem magnetycznym, ale tym razem Sonic i Charnock wykonali unik, dzięki czemu promień przyciągnął głaz i doprowadził do zawalenia się ściany. Sonic i Charnock wyciągnęli spod gruzów stożęk, ale gdy wrócili do statku to okazało się, że zdobyli nos Groundera. Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do wąwozu, gdzie Scratch i Grounder umieścili stożek w panelu magnetycznym. Aby odzyskać przedmiot i nie zostać złapanym, Sonic oszukał roboty, mówiąc im że nos Groundera zostanie zabrany na inną planetę. Jeż zaczął następnie uciekać z nosem, podając go Tailsowi i Charnockowi. Na koniec oddał Grounderowi jego nos, wrzucając go na panel magnetyczny, który Scratch wtedy wyłączył. Sonic wziął następnie stożek i oddał go Tailsowi. Następnie przebrał się w kostium kobiety z owocami na głowie, aby zniszczyć panel magnetyczny, ale Scratch i Grounder sami się tym zajęli. Sonic postanowił więc wrócić do przyjaciół, ale tam zastał Robotnika, który zamknął Tailsa w klatce i zdobył stożek. Sonic postanowił oddać się w ręce doktora, aby ten wypuścił Tailsa i oddał kosmitom ich stożek. Później jednak Charnock uwolnił Sonica, pokonując przy tym Robotnika, a bohaterowie mogli bezpiecznie wrócić do statku i dokończyć jego naprawę. thumb|Sonic kontra Fuzzy Wuzzy W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Sonic i Tails nakryli grupę Tree-Killer Robot, których prowadzili Scratch i Grounder, na niszczeniu drzew w Mobius National Park. Sonic zniszczył dwa roboty, a później przebrał się za mechanika i oszukał Scratcha i Groundera, otrzymując od nich pozwolenie na sprawdzenie stanu technicznego robotów. Sonic przeprogramował maszyny aby zaatakowały Scratcha i Groundera, po czym razem z Tailsem poszedł na chili dogi. Później Sonic i Tails zauważyli jak Scratch i Grounder demolowali bezbronne miasto. Sonic przebrał się za prezentera telewizyjnego teleturnieju i zaprosił Scratcha i Groundera do gry. Kiedy przegrali, zaoferował im nagrodę pocieszenia, która zmyła ich do ścieku. Później Sonic odebrał od Tailsa list, w którym wytłumaczył że udaje się do Chaos City, aby na prośbę mamy Robotnika odzyskać jego ulubioną zabawkę - Fuzzy Wuzzy. Przeczuwając podstęp, Sonic pobiegł na ratunek. Po drodze zatrzymał się na chili dogi, które sprzedawał przebrany za kucharza Coconuts. W pewnym momencie robot transformował kocioł z chili w maszynę, która zaatakowała niebieskiego jeża. Sonic zdołał jednak wylać sos chili na ziemię i zmusić robota do poślzignięcia się na sosie i zniszczeniu Coconutsa. Jeż pobiegł następnie przez Pandemonium Pass, gdzie Scratch i Grounder próbowali zrzucić na niego głaz. Sonic jednak wyciągnął trampolinę i odbił głaz z powrotem do robotów. Gdy dotarł do Chaos City, uwolnił związanego Tailsa, ale wtedy zaskoczyła ich obu Momma Robotnik. Odcięłą ona im drogę ucieczki elektryzując płot otaczający stary dom Robotników, oraz wysłała zmutowanego Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego na bohaterów. Sonic zdołał jednak zwiazać nogę potwora kablem, dzięki czemu zaczął go razić prąd. Później uratował Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego, gdy Robotnik go o to błagał. Ostatecznie Momma Robotnik została zabrana przez pracowników domu dla dziwacznych matek, z którymi wcześniej skontaktował się jeż. thumb|left|Sonic w przebraniu pomagający Boom-Boomowi zdemaskować jego fałszywego ojca W odcinku Big Daddy Sonic uciekał przed Coconutsem, który pilotował Egg-O-Matic. Jeż zdołał odwrócić pojazd, w taki sposób że Coconuts rozbił się na skałach na drodze. Później Sonic i Tails obserwowali, jak Coconuts udaje ojca małego goryla o imieniu Boom-Boom, chcąc go wykorzystać do zastawienia pułapki. Sonic ponownie zdołał umknąć Coconutsowi i wykorzystać jego własną pułapkę przeciwko niemu. Później, razem z Tailsem, wytłumaczył Boom-Boomowi że Coconuts nie był jego ojcem. W trakcie gdy go szukali, natknęli się na kolejnego goryla, który podawał się za ojca. Sonic przejrzał jednak że byli to Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts w przebraniu - założył więc kostium inspektora stowarzyszenia na rzecz zapobiegania okrucieństwu wobec małp. Udało mu się skłonić Boom-Booma do przedstawienia swoich ulubbionych zajęć, które były na tyle brutalne że zniszczyły kostium. Sonic wziął potem lornetkę Groundera i na szczycie Mount Mobius dostrzegł sylwetke ojca Boom-Booma, który strzelał z broni laserowej. Gdy bohaterowie wspięli się na szczyt, okazało się że Robotnik wykorzystywał wielką małpę kontrolując jej umysł. Sonic zdołał rozładować broń ojca Boom-Booma, ale został przez niego chwilę później złapany. Boom-Boom uratował jednak jeża, pzrywracając ojcu zmysły poprzez zniszczenie pilota, którym Robotnik sterował jego umysłem. Boom-Boom znów pojednał się z ojcem, a Sonic i Tails śmiali się z Robotnika który posłużył małemu gorylowi za nową grzechotkę. thumb|Sonic grający na gitarze elektrycznej W odcinku Sonic's Song Sonic usłyszał piosenkę na swoją cześć, której słuchali Scratch i Grounder. Jeż zaczął do niej tańczyć, po czym uciekł przed robotami, które próbowały go złapać. Po tym jak złapały się we własną pułapkę, Sonic wziął telefon Groundera i zadzwonił do Rebel Radio aby zagrali jego piosenkę jeszcze raz. Jakiś czas później Sonic i Tails usłyszeli, że Scratch i Grounder zaatakowali stację Rebel Radio i próbowali porwać autorkę piosenki, Catty Carlisle. Sonic przebrał się za prezentera telewizyjnego i oszukał Scratcha i Groundera, podając im mikrofon i zajmując ich tym samym. Razem z Catty jeż wymknął się do jej tajnego studia, ale nie miała ona tam swojej gitary. Sonic wrócił się po nią, zostawiając Catty pod okiem Tailsa. Kiedy jeż jednak wrócił, uwolnił Tailsa, którego uwięził wcześniej Music Destroyer. Ponieważ Catty została przez robota porwana, Sonic i Tails udali się do bazy Robotnika. Zostali tam jednak złapani przez Music Destroyera, który zamknął ich w więzieniu. Widząc to że Scratch i Grounder zostali zdegradowani przez Robotnika, Sonic zaproponował im umowę, obiecując że da się złapać aby roboty odzyskały swoje pozycje. Po tym jak Scratch i Grounder sabotowali M.D., Sonic przedstawił im plan i kazał wezwać Robotnika. Jednak w trakcie pościgu jeż umknął przed złapaniem i razem z Tailsem dotarł do magazynu, gdzie znajdowały się instrumenty muzyczne skonfiskowane przez Music Destroyera. Sonic i Tails zaczęli na nich grać, wabiąc do środka robota i rozpraszając go. Na koniec Sonic zniszczył Music Destroyera grając na gitarze elektrycznej. Po tym jak Sonic i Tails uratowali Catty, oddali jej gitarę i zagrała ona dla nich piosenkę o Sonicu. thumb|left|Sonic i jego klony przygotowujący karabiny z kukurydzy W odcinku Birth of a Salesman Sonic został zaskoczony przez ciemność, którą Scratch i Grounder wytworzyli Darkinatorem. Jeż zdołał jednak przeczołgać się pod ciemnością i związać Scratcha i Groundera, sprawiając że zniszczyli Darkinator. Później Sonic i Tails przeskakiwali nad sobą, gdy Scratch i Grounder próbowali strzelić w Soncia z Freeze Bangerów. Sonic jednak przeskoczył i roboty zamroziły się nawzajem. Sonic zaczął je rozmrażać, wytwarzając wokół nich ogień, ale oprócz tego stopił ich pancerze. Później Tails chciał odpoczywać, ale Sonic wolał być w ciągłym ruchu. Scratch i Grounder trafili ich wtedy Gravity Stopperem, który uwięził ich w stanie nieważkości. Sonic próbował przekonać roboty aby ich wypuściły, ale ostatecznie wpadł na pomysł aby razem z Tailsem zacząć odlatywać przed wrogami. Zmusiło to Scratcha do wskoczenia w promień, ale Sonic i Tails nadal byli w stanie pozostać poza jego zasięgiem. Grounder wyłączył więc promień, po czym Sonic i Tails uciekli. Później niebieski jeż został trafiony De-Atomizerem, który stworzył pięć jego klonów. Sonic i jego klony stworzyli prowizyroczyne karabiny z kukurydzy, a następnie podpalili ziemię przed sobą. Kukurydza zaczęła formować się w kulę popcornu, przed którą Scratch i Grounder musieli uciekać. Sonic złapał następnei Wesa Weasely'ego, który połączył jego klony z powrotem w jednego niebieskiego jeża. Sonic złapał potem Wesa, który próbował się wymknąć. Dowiedział się, że sprzedawca musiał uciekać przed Robotnikiem. Sonic pomógł mu więc i przebrał się za akwizytora, Sida Sharkley'a, prezentując Robotnikowi Super Stupendous Tremendous Horrendous Hedgehog-Catching Vanquisher - maszynę, która posiadała właściwości wszystkich poprzednich gadżetów Wesa. Po tym jak Sonic potraktował nią Robotnika, Scratcha i Groundera ujawnił się, a nastepnie uciekł. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest nie tylko szybki w bieganiu, ale także w układaniu planów i przebrań. Jeż łączy swoją szybkość ze sprytem, aby za każdym razem przechytrzyć złego Doktora Robotnika. Podczas gdy Sonic lubi pomagać innym, nie przepada za tymi, którzy chcą pomóc jemu. Uważa bowiem, że w ten sposób oboje mogą się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie, a wówczas jego temperament bierze górę. Zwykle jednak Sonic składa potem przeprosiny, pokazując że wcale nie chce się złościć. Sonic bardzo troszczy się o młodego Tailsa, w niektórych momentach nawet za bardzo. Jest dla Tailsa jak starszy brat, lub nawet rodzic. Sonic robi co może aby jego przyjaciel był bezpieczny, a także posiada ustalone zasady. Sonic denerwuje się, kiedy Tails łamie ich zasady, lub znajduje się w sytuacji zagrożenia, co pokazuje jak bardzo jest przywiązany do lisa. Mimo dość złośliwej natury, jaka jest zaprezentowana w głównym serialu, w Sonic Says Sonic jest przedstawiony jako wzorowy przykład dla niewinnego Tailsa, często udzielając mu porad jak radzić sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami. W serialu Sonic posiada także liczne romanse. Wygląd Sonic jest antropomorficznym, niebieskim jeżem z kremowym pyszczkiem i brzuchem, oraz czarnym nosem. Z tyłu jego niebieskiej głowy wychodzą opadające w dół kolce, które służą mu także do ataku. Sonic zawsze nosi parę biało-czerwonych butów, które muszą być na tyle wytrzymałe aby nadążać za jego prędkością, oraz parę białych rękawiczek. Oczy Sonica wydają się być ze sobą zrośnięte, ale posiadają oddzielne, czarne źrenice. Moce i umiejętności Główną umiejętnością Sonica jest niezwykła szybkość, którą może utrzymać jeśli nosi swoje specjalnie zaprojektowane buty. Podczas gdy jego maksymalna prędkość jest nieznana, jest w stanie biec tak szybko aby dotrzeć na drugą stronę Mobiusa w mniej niż cztery minuty i czterdzieści pięć sekund. Sonic potrafi także zwijać się w kulkę z ostrymi kolcami, która wygląda nieco jak piła tarczowa. Wówczas jeż może z łatwością przecinać się przez różne materiały, w tym przekopywać się pod ziemią. W mniej niż dwanaście sekund jest w stanie przekopać Mobius na wylot. Jednakże istnieje wiele substancji, które są zbyt twarde by Sonic mógł się przez nie przebić. Sonic jest także mistrzem przebrań i posiada szeroki wachlarz kostiumów, które okazują się bardzo skuteczne przeciwko mało inteligentnym badnikom Robotnika. Niektóre z tych przebrań pozwalają nawet na oszukiwanie samego Robotnika. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Miles "Tails" Prower (najlepszy przyjaciel) *Professor Caninestein *Breezie *Merna the Merhog *Profesor Von Schlemmer *Robot *Robotnik Jr. *Da Bears *Miss Possum *Mayor Chestnut *Merlynx *Król Arfur *Księżniczka Gewndolyn *Roxy *Bert Whoo *Sketch Lampoon *Spelunk *Surff *Rocket the Sloth *Sierżant Doberman *Kapitan William Le Due *Kapitan Rescue *Goobster *Książę Charnoc *Splorg *Catty Carlisle *Księżniczka Sally Romanse *Breezie *Roxy *Miss Possum *Merna the Merhog *Księżniczka Sally Wrogowie *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (arcy-wróg) *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Mama Robotnik *Doktor Warpnik *Music Destroyer *Doktor Qwark *D.U.F.U.S. *Katella *Pseudo Sonic *Kapitan John Paul Memo *Lt. Bananas *Blackbot the Pirate Ciekawostki *W przeciwieństwie do większości wersji tej postaci, Sonic z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog nie boi się wody i umie całkiem dobrze pływać, co jest pokazane w odcinku Submerged Sonic. *Ta wersja Sonica została zainspirowana wizerunkami postaci przedstawianymi na zachodnich okładkach gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, które różniły się od japońskiego oryginału. Do tych zmian można zaliczyć pojedynczy rząd kolców z tyłu głowy Sonica, które wyglądają jak irokez, zamiast trzech rzędów. Dodatkowo Sonic posiada pojedynczy rząd składający się z dwóch kolców na grzbiecie, zamiast dwóch rzędów po jednym kolcu, a także brak ogona. Wygląd tego Sonica był potem wykorzystywany w pierwszych jedenastu numerach Archie Comics, serialu Sonic the Hedgehog, a także Sonic Underground. *Jest to pierwsze wcielenie Sonica, któremu głos podkłada Jaleel White. Kategoria:Mobianie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)